


Elise's Tea Party

by Gothdresser



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Multi, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Elise sets up a wonderful, little tea party for the various Fire Emblem Fates girls and her nephew, Forrest





	Elise's Tea Party

It was just meant to be another tea party, but Forrest knew Elise was taking it too far this time. All he did was talk back to her about wearing a diaper to her tea party, and now he was in a lavender dress with pink frills barely able to cover his doubled-layered diaper with a few stuffers in it. His refusal was like summoning a demon out of the little girl, and he was stuck sitting in his chair, trying his best to hide his predicament with the table cloth while still acting natural enough for the other guests not to notice.  
Forrest knew only one person in all the Outrealms who could have gotten Elise all her supplies for today, and it must have made the red-headed merchant rich. He could only watch his young aunt stock the table with teapots and snacks, no doubt filled with the stimulants she bought from Anna. The whole situation seemed like a joke when he went with Elise to hand out invitations, and Forrest laughed when she made cracks about having a diaper if someone needed to use the restroom, but he soon realized how serious she was.  


Grounded to his chair, the only safe place to cover his diaper, Forrest’s view was mostly limited to the large table in the otherwise empty room. Early afternoon light streamed over the table, with more than enough room around it for the six guests, and more than enough refreshments. Various pots of tea and and plates of snacks were laid all over it, all looking so delectable that Forrest wanted to try them despite knowing what Elise put in them. One hand of his slowly wavered toward a brownie on a tray near him when his trance was interrupted by the arrival of the first guest besides him.  


Elise’s face lit up at the sight of the purple-haired woman, clothed in an ornate black-and-gold dress, just long enough to cover to underwear. “Camilla! I’m so glad you were able to come. Oh, and your dress is so pretty too!”  


“Thank you, dear, and you know I wouldn’t miss your tea parties for the world. You make such scrumptious brownies that I wouldn’t dare think of declining.” She glanced over the table, finally settling on the lone seated guest. “My, my, I thought I would be the first one here, but it looks like Forrest was more excited to come.”  


“He was so eager to show off his new dress that he came much earlier.”  


“Looking at it, I’m not surprised to hear that. It’s so nice that I almost want him to make one for me.”  


“You can talk about it with him all you like, since we’re having a super duper long tea party today!”  


“Oh, what’s the occasion?”  


“Nothing in particular, I just wanted to spend more time with everyone now that the war is over. We’re gonna have so much fun and drink a ton of tea together!”  


“Well, if there’s so much tea, I do hope you scheduled in a bathroom break or two.”  


“C’mon, sis. You know the rules.”  


“Yes, yes. ‘No leaving the table, even if it’s an emergency.’ Such a silly rule, but I’d hate to see you pout over it.”  


“Yay! And don’t worry, I’ve made sure that no one will need to go to the bathroom. Now, you should go and talk to Forrest about getting a dress, I think I see Corrin and Azura coming.”  


"I’d be delighted.” Camilla strolled to the table and took a lap around it, debating where to sit, until she chose the spot on the right of Forrest. “Oh, hello, Forrest. You look absolutely adorable in that dress, I can see why Elise said you wanted to show it off.”  


“Thank you, Aunt Camilla. I thought Aunt Elise would enjoy it if I wore something more feminine than I usually do, although I think I went too far with it.”  


“Nonsense! Your outfit suits you beautifully. It makes me envious, since your dress-making skills are top-notch. Don’t you think so too, Corrin?”  


The silver-haired princess was accompanied by her aloof dancer, their attire also conforming to Elise’s rules. Corrin wore a silver-and-white dress, while Azura had on a dark blue one with a light blue inside. Corrin took the seat next to Camilla, with Azura on the other side, leaving only Elise’s seat and another empty for the final guest.  


“You’re right, Camilla. Forrest looks great in that.”  


Azura chipped in with, “Yes, quite lovely.”  


“See, Forrest?” We all love your dress, so take some pride in it.”  


“Yes, auntie. Thank you all for the compliments.”  


“Any time, dear.”  


The four quietly continued to chat about this and that, when Elise returned to the table with a surprisingly dispassionate guest. “Hey, so Charlotte couldn’t come today like she usually does, but she asked Nyx to come instead.”  


The small dark mage wore a completely black dress that ended with a spiderweb of ruffles. She looked young before, but the gothic dress made her look much more childish than usual. “Oh, quit it. I only came because Charlotte begged me to attend, since you can probably tell this isn’t my usual scene.”  


“Well then, I can teach you all about tea parties since you seem to be new to them, so you get to sit next to me.” Elise pulled Nyx over and sat her down between herself and Azura. “Now, with everyone here, let’s have some fun!”  


With that the party started, tea was poured, and snacks were grabbed. Forrest watched as everyone filled their plates with assortments of cookies, brownies, and pastries, chatting merrily as they drank their tea. Camilla was munching down on her fifth brownie before she noticed how he was picking at his food.  


“What’s wrong, dear? Is the food not to your liking?”  


“It’s not that, I’m just not very hungry right now.”  


To his left, his young aunt caught on to what he was doing. “Come on, Forrest. It won’t be any fun at all if you don’t help yourself, especially since I went out of my way to bake it all and made the tea extra special for today. Hey, Camilla, don’t you think Forrest would enjoy a brownie?”  


“I certainly think he would. Now, open wide while your auntie Camilla feeds you one of these mouthwatering brownies.”  


Caught between a rock and a hard place, Forrest gave in as Camilla scooted her chair over and leaned in real close to him to give him a bite of the brownie. Despite knowing what was in them, he couldn’t help himself from eating the rest of the brownie and another that his aunt was more than happy to feed him. He even went so far as to be coaxed into drinking a few cups of tea and have some more snacks, although what he ate paled in comparison to the others. Forrest found himself lost in time amongst the festivities of the others when Elise’s plan began to take effect.  


No one had been counting how many she had already consumed, but at least one plate of brownies and more than a pot of tea had been lost to Camilla’s appetite before a loud rumbling in her stomach attracted the attention of the others.  


“Oh, please excuse me. I think I may have to go powder my nose now.”  


Before she could even leave her chair, her sister swiftly delayed her with, “Don’t you remember the rules, Camilla?”  


“Of course I do, but this is an emergency, I think I’m gonna-” Her words were interrupted by cramping in her abdomen, stopping her in her tracks with her butt elevated not too high off her chair.  


“Hey, Camilla, if you need to use the potty, you can always use a diaper.” All the other girls’ eyes grew wide at the sight of Elise pulling a pristine, white diaper from somewhere under the table.  


“Elise, I don’t know where you got that, but I will not u-use a diaper. I am a grown wo-” Camilla’s words were cut off once more, leaving her mouth gaping as loud cracking could be heard behind her. Forrest and Corrin got the best view of the incident, witnessing the panties of such a mature woman emerge from beneath her dress, weighed down by the result of the food she had kept on devouring just earlier. It was so much that it easily hit the sit of her chair, and expanded more on it by an impressive length.  


The horror of the scene was only disturbed by the giggle of his aunt behind him, sadistically followed with, “Uh oh! And here I thought I was the only one who made brownies today.”  


The subsequent silence was broken by Corrin asking, “Uh, Elise? I think I’ll take that diaper if you don’t mind.”  


“As will I.” That was all the blue-haired princess said, with a blush on her face made much more apparent against her dark-blue outfit, as the two princesses graciously accepted the protection.  


“And how about you, Nyx? Will you join the two of them?”  


“Absolutely not. I may look like a kid, but I am perfectly capable of controlling myself, unlike certain others.” She made a motion with her head to the opposite side of the table, where Camilla had just stopped messing herself for the moment and a look of relief plastered itself on Corrin’s face as the smell made it quite apparent how she made use of the diaper.  


“It’s not that bad when you actually try it, Nyx, and…” Corrin made a show of wiggling on her messy butt, “It feels really nice when you sit on it. Even Azura has already gone in hers.”  


“Please, Corrin. I didn’t want to draw attention to myself.”  


“Sorry about that, but they would have found out sometime, especially since you can hear it leaking.” Faint drops could be made out when everyone was shushed, the obvious culprit blushing brighter than a tomato before the eldest sister disrupted the trickling melody.  


“Elise, honey, would you do your big sister a favor and pass me on of those diapers. My underwear is already ruined and I think it’s at its limit.”  


“And here I thought you said you were a mature woman, but you can have one anyways.” Taking and immediately putting it on, Camilla had it on just in time for another wave to hit, relaxing in her chair as her butt promptly grew messy again, joined by an easily distinguishable hissing sound as all the tea Camilla has drunken earlier hit her padding.  


With only one guest left, Elise turned her attention again to the girl next to her. “Nyx, are you sure you don’t want a diaper too?” Elise looked to view Nyx, whose hands were stuffed between her thighs and was noticeably shaking from desperation.  


“I t-told you already, I will not wear s-such an infantile garment, and I-I-I… “ Tears formed at the corners of the dark mage’s eyes during her stammering, unable to delay anymore. Both her face and chair grew wet, as a warm stream flooded her thighs, and a squeaky fart preceded the gross sound of a semi-solid bowel movement squelching into the back of her panties.  


Taking pity on the messy girl, Elise shook Nyx shoulder until she looked up, her mascara flowing her cheeks, to watch as Elise covered her own cheeks with something worse. Nyx had a front row seat to behold the other girl destroy her underwear and swiftly sit on the wreckage, making a horrible squishing noise as she got shifted her butt around on it until she was comfortable. A small smile started on Nyx’s face at the gesture, and the usually-standoffish mage scooted her filthy butt over to be embraced by Elise.  


With everyone else seated on a messy throne of their own, a crowd of eyes settled on Forrest, his squeamishness in the spotlight resulting in the front swelling up with all the tea earlier. Elise’s gaze was the heaviest on him, and he concluded that maybe the pressure in his stomach was something more than nervousness.  


“Hey, Forrest, I can’t help but notice how quiet you’ve been. Is something wrong?” His only response to Elise was stolen by a distinct gurgle of his stomach, priming itself to empty its contents his his soaked diaper.  


While Elise, Azura, and Camilla remained in their seats, Nyx and Corrin got up off their nasty butts to get a better view of the upcoming event. Forrest tried with all his might to hold it in, but Elise’s soft encouragement along with Camilla’s cooing was his demise. With his head held up high, the special ingredient of the food took its toll and his diaper filled itself to the brim, bulging enough to hang off the seat and even lift himself up in his chair.  


“Oh my, Forrest dear, you must have really needed to go. You must have been holding it for longer than today, because I know I didn’t feed you nearly this much.”  
“Not even one layer either, big sis. I’m so glad I put two on him, or else he would already be leaking.” His aunt rubbed the front of his padding, alternating between up-and-down and circles.  


“So smart of you, Elise. Now, Corrin, feel how how full his diaper is back here. There’s so much that it just fills your palm.”  


“You’re so right. I can barely grab mine, Camilla, but Forrest’s diaper just swallows my hand. It’s so amazing that his diaper was able to hold so much.”  


“And here I thought I was childish for messing myself, when this diaper-filling sissy had been sitting across the table from me the whole party.”  


“Now, now, Nyx. Don’t you think that’s a little mean of you?” Azura chimed in from across the table. “Forrest can’t help it if he wants to wants to crossdress and humiliate himself in front of us.”  


Forrest squirmed in his chair under all the abuse, something deep within him roused, from the insults to both Corrin and Camilla groping his messy diaper to Elise stimulating the meager erection at his front. He could barely hear his own gasping over their giggling and vicious comments, ranging from his massive messing to his depravity to his modest penis. Something was building up, different from when he was trying not soil his diaper, and arousal spread through his loins when his breath began hitching until Forrest hit his limit and it came out…

 

...All over his bed. Forrest woke up in a panicked sweat, his legs and crotch sticky with his ejaculate. After becoming aware of his surroundings, he realized that he wasn’t diapered at some picnic, but rather in his bed in the middle of the night, although he did share a similarity with his dream. Looking behind him, Forrest noticed a decent bulge in the back of his panties, more than twice as big as the now-flaccid one in the front.  


Shame filled Forrest as he realized that not only did he have a wet dream, but that he messed the bed too. Judging that the damage was too great to try to clean up in his room, he set off to the bathroom in just his soiled panties and his very short nightshirt, along with a change of clothes, quietly pacing himself there lest the large halls echo his steps and reveal his presence. Every footfall caused the mess in his panties to shift and rub itself against his ass, a constant reminder of his disgraceful wake-up call, as if the sticky embrace in the front wasn’t enough.  


Upon arriving at the bathroom and reaching for its handle, he found it missing as the door swung open, revealing the demon from his pleasurable nightmare. In front of Forrest stood his young aunt, looking relieved after her use of the toilet, as compared to his new, twisted expression. Just seeing Elise’s face cause his dream to flash before his eyes, and he only snapped out of it when he felt something happen again in his panties. When he could process the environment again, he realized that he hadn’t pooped in his panties once that night, but now twice, and he wasn’t the only one that noticed.  


“Eeeeeeew! If you really needed the toilet Forrest, you could have just knocked. I would have hurried up if I knew you were gonna do… all of that.” Elise just pointed to his large mess, as if it were too gross to say. “Well, if I were you, I’d do something to avoid ruining such a cute pair of panties next time.” Forrest then thought he saw a wicked smile on her as she put a finger next to her mouth in a cutesy fashion and said, “Maybe you should try wearing a diaper.”  


Having said that, his aunt giggled to herself and skipped away, waving behind her to the dumbstruck Forrest, leaving him standing in his defiled panties and contemplating if his dream had really only been a dream.


End file.
